Sounds of Silence
by TheLadyoftheStars
Summary: "...we should've realized what was going on with him. Instead, we turned a blind eye, allowing his pain to fester and grow until it became too much for him to handle." One of the boys has a secret that could cost him his life.  No slash!


**A/N: I know I have like three stories I should be working on, but this oneshot just popped into my head so I had to write it! So I'm very sorry about the lack of updates. I've been in a funk lately, and haven't been able to get in the mood to write "Shenanigans at St. Augustine's", but I'm hoping I'll feel better soon.**

**I own nothing.**

The terror crept into my heart faster and faster with each step I took. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, the heat so intense that not even the harshness of the Minnesotan winter night could chill me. I only had one thought as I continued to run: he had to be stopped. The memory of the discovery I had made not twenty minutes ago remained branded in my mind's eye, the weight of reality crashing down on me once more.

How could we have been so oblivious? We were supposed to be his best friends; we should've realized what was going on with him. Instead, we turned a blind eye, allowing his pain to fester and grow until it became too much for him to handle. And now, our silence may cost him his life.

The notion stirred me to speed on. Upon our discovery, my two friends and I made the quick decision to split up, each of us going to one of his favorite spots, hoping we'd luck out and find him at one of those places. So far, we proved unsuccessful, for I had yet to hear from either of my friends, which worried me considerably. I could only pray that I'd find him and find him _alive_.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw the name Ashby Park. I was here. Ignoring the doubt and dread that plagued my brain, I hurried inside the park. Fortunately, it wasn't a big park; one could pretty much see the whole area from the park entrance. And tonight was no exception. Though it was nighttime, I could see a figure standing a few yards away. The moon shone upon the silhouette, casting an unearthly glow. In the person's hand, I saw a gun. Panic gripped my being, and as loudly as I could, I called out to him.

"Logan!" I cried, the wind beginning to pick up. For a moment, I feared it would drown out my voice. But it seemed the wind worked in my favor that night and carried my message, for the figure turned and faced me. The gun was still in his hand, the barrel still pointed toward his temple.

"Logan…please drop the gun," I pleaded, approaching him slowly. Ignoring the pounding in my ears, I focused my attention on him.

As I stood in front of him, I saw he was shaking and I heard a low-pitch whine escape his lips. Instinctively, I reached out and placed my hands on his shoulders. My heart cracked when he flinched, as if the sudden physical contact sent a jolt of lightning through his body.

Tears sprung out of the corner of my eyes. "Logan…please…let go of the gun."

My words seemed to finally get through to him, for I saw his purchase on the gun lessen. I took one of my hands from his shoulder and extended it toward the gun. Once the gun was securely in my possession, I took out the cartridge before chucking the gun as far away from the two of us as I could. The absence of the gun seemed to destroy what little control Logan had. With a strangled sob, he collapsed onto the ground. Mirroring his movements, I fell to the ground as well, pulling Logan close to me.

"James," he managed to choke out, his breath labored.

"Shhh…Logan…everything's ok," I whispered, trying to soothe him.

"James…I'm so sorry."

I looked down at my best friend, genuinely confused. "For what?"

"For being…_gay_."

I gently pushed Logan away from me, so that we could look at each other eye-to-eye.

"Logan," I stated firmly, "There is nothing wrong with being gay. You're still the amazing and freakishly smart Logan that everyone knows and admires."

Logan shook his head vigorously. "No, if anyone found out, I could never be accepted by anyone. My teachers, the kids at school, and even my own parents would _never_ see me the same way again." Logan inhaled shakily before he continued. "There's no room for gays in this town."

I wanted to argue with him. I wanted to tell him that his teachers would still respect him…that our peers would treat him the same. I wanted to reassure him that his parents would still love him. But the truth is that Logan was right. Our small town still held onto its small town, conservative beliefs and views. While it normally doesn't bother me, seeing Logan go through so much turmoil made me really resent them. It sucked.

"Logan, I can't even imagine what you're going through. But you have to remember that even though it seems the world has turned its back on you, you still have Carlos, Kendall, and me. We're your best friends and we will _always _love you. Always."

"Really?" Logan sniffled, finally calming down.

I smiled. "Of course. You could be a serial killer drug addict and we'd still love you. Granted, we'd probably have you committed, but we'd still love you."

Logan laughed and I felt my heart swell with joy and relief. It was then I knew he'd be okay.

"Just remember…the next time you're depressed and feel alone, come to talk to us. Please don't ever leave a note again," I begged, referring to the suicide note we found earlier that evening. Logan grimaced, my words stinging him.

"I'll try, I promise."

"Good. Now, let's go find Kendall and Carlos…I know they're worried."

Logan nodded. "Ok."

Swinging my arm around his shoulders, we walked away from the park in silence. While I was beyond relieved that Logan was safe and sound, I couldn't help but think of those who weren't so lucky. There are so many people like Logan who are afraid of being who they're meant to be. Instead of taking the risk, they keep it bottled inside, allowing the silence to paint a façade. They keep up this charade until it becomes too much for them, and end it all just to escape.

Silence. Who knew the sound of silence could be so loud, its echo causing such deep and permanent damage? It's funny…most of us think that being silent makes life better, that it allows the secret to disappear. But it never does. It always leads to more pain.

I lucked out tonight. I managed to find Logan before it was too late. But at the same time, I knew we had a long road ahead of us. But as I looked over at my friend, I knew he was worth it and that one day, this pain we all share will go away.

One day, it will get better.

**AN: I hope you liked this oneshot. I've just been thinking about all those people who suffer in silence, and how terrible it must be to feel like you can't be who you're supposed to be. It's my hope that everyone finds acceptance in their lives.**


End file.
